The hypothesis is: it is feasible and practical to detect early arteriosclerosis, by noninvasively measuring transient arterial pressure and wall motion. An instrument will be developed using an external pulse generator, two piezoelectric transducers and a cw Doppler probe to calculate: 1) pulse wave velocity and 2) attenuation of the pressure wave to determine both the elastic and viscous properties of the arterial wall. This application is in response to the Omnibus Solicitation for the (5BIR) Program which is fostering work for: "Improved instrumentation for minimally invasive detection of atherosclerotic lesions within coronary or other deep arteries" and " minimally invasive methods to evaluate composition and metabolism of the heart and vascular structures." This instrument should be applicable to peripheral and carotid arteries. Phase 1 work will focus on the femoral artery. This instrument is targeted for the primary physician and others who do health screening of the asymptomatic patient. It will be the first instrument used in the diagnostic process and should be complementary to imaging tests, since independent parameters are measured. The work required to develop an effective commercial instrument is to: 1) develop and external pulse generator (EPG); 2) combine the EPG with existing transducers into a prototype instrument for theclinician; 3) develop an algorithm to analyze the data; 4) develop computer software to automate the testing and data reduction; 5) clinically evaluate this instrument; and 6) derive statistically significant indices based on the test data to detect early arteriosclerosis.